


Hot Cross Buns

by roebling



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roebling/pseuds/roebling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A nearly drabble length reaction to some recent pictures of Xiumin, and the accompanying fan reaction. Originally on tumblr, <a href="http://unfixedness.tumblr.com/post/43924675981/silly-nonsense-xiumin-luhan-drabble">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hot Cross Buns

**Author's Note:**

> A nearly drabble length reaction to some recent pictures of Xiumin, and the accompanying fan reaction. Originally on tumblr, [here](http://unfixedness.tumblr.com/post/43924675981/silly-nonsense-xiumin-luhan-drabble).

“Well,” Minseok says, “It’s better than being drawn as an anthropomorphized snack food.”

Luhan laughs so hard that tears stream from the corners of his eyes.

The picture is funny: It’s Xiumin, but his eyes are big and sparkly, his hair is flowing, and there are pink flower petals streaming across the backgrounds.

“The fans said you got pretty,” Luhan says, holding his stomach. “Ah, it’s too funny, Minseokkie. They said your cheeks disappeared.”

“My stomach hurt,” Minseok protests. He hadn’t meant to look pretty or handsome or thinner — he’d just been indigest-ed.

Luhan laughs again. “Even if you’re a flower boy now, you’re still my favorite.” Minseok starts to protest, but before he can, Luhan reaches out and pinches his cheek. “Besides, your cheeks haven’t gone anywhere. Looks like you’re still my baozi.”


End file.
